Urgency
Urgency: Tom Calvin, now also known as Bionic, has taken a new cop fresh out of high school under his wing. On the first assignment with his new mentor, Jason is put in the spotlight. Will he fail or will he succeed? ''Urgency'' One "They're coming! I can hear them!" "Alright, just give me...one...more second?" Jason shouted. He rebooted the hardrive of the computer and then started typing frantically again. Sweat trickled down his face and he found himself constantly wiping it away. Tom unlatched his hangun from its holster and pointed it at the door. "Make your key strokes steady, Jason. Nervousness will get us killed." The pair were in a large empty room, save for the one massive supercomputer towards the back. The room was deep in a "out of the way" warehouse being used for illegal practices by a widespread crime ring. Jason wiped his forehead on his sleeve and took in a deep breath. He exhaled and his typing became slower and more precise. Then he heard them. Footsteps. Lots of them. There had to be at least fifteen men coming their way. Tom looked at Jason once again then nodded to himself. He ran forward with superhuman speed and as soon as the first thug showed his face his foot had already made contact. The man fell back into the line and Tom began firing on the crowd. Jason scrambled to plug his ears before once again typing. "I've broke the mainframe!" "Good now keep working!" A bullet zipped past Jason and hit the wall inches away from him. "I-I can't do it!" "Jason!" Tom screamed as he picked up one man and slammed him into the wall. "You do this or we take you out the ranks! Or maybe before that we die!" Jason turned around and watched as Tom fought off droves of mobsters. He turned around quickly and began typing. "One, firewall broken. Two...three...four! I did it. I did it!" Jason took his flashdrive from the input and stashed it in his pocket. He turned around and saw Tom being thrown to the floor. Tom rolled once he hit the ground and started coughing. An aged man walked forward, obviously the leader, and struck Tom with a rod that immediatly became alight with electricty. Tom screamed in pain before falling over, smoke rising from his back. Tom groaned and struggled to stand. His limbs shook and he fell back to the ground. Ten thugs surrounded Tom while the rest aimed their guns at Jason. "Put your hands in the air!" "-And throw over the flashdrive." Their leader said, turning his cold eyest toward Jason. "Or you...and him ''die!" The man said shifting his attention, briefly, to Tom lying on the ground. Jason sighed and fished around his jacket pocket for the flashdrive. He briefly glanced at Tom who winked at him. Jason turned his attention back to the assumed mercenary. "What's taking so long?" The man said. "Sorry, wrong pocket." "''Wrong pocket? ''Do not have the slightest bit of Urgency about yourself? Your friend and yourself are about to be lying at the bottom of a ditch and yet you can't pick the right pocket?" The man turned to the mobsters around them, "Those bastards are planning something. Kill them...''now!"